


wishing

by scandalous



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gags, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: It's simple wish fulfillment, really.





	wishing

House decides to indulge Wilson one night, for no particular reason.

“You know,” Wilson starts as he strips down, “I don’t think you aren’t gonna just go through this because you love me.” He pulls off his socks and boxers, looms over House, who’s laying down on the bed. His hands are by the headboard, his eyes lacking amusement. “You’re gonna _enjoy_ it.” He leans down to peck him on the lips.

“This is just stupid wish fulfillment because I’m feeling nice,” House tells him. “And _well_ , what _is_ it, anyway?” 

Wilson chuckles and pulls away, looking through his nightstand, the one House hasn’t touched as much as he has a policy of looking through anything of his husband’s. Mostly because for the last five years, it’s been empty. But now it’s not, because Wilson pulls something out of it— a ball gag, straps around it to place it firmly against one’s head.

House can’t ignore the way it makes him a bit hot and bothered, but he goes for the easier way, snark. “Is that your big wish? For me to shut the fuck up while we’re having sex?”

He laughs in earnest, kisses him again. “Yes, it is. Can I?”  
  
House nibbles on his lip and then opens his mouth just enough for him to place the gag in there— and he does. Wilson caresses his cheek and ruffles his hair before pressing kisses down his torso, until he’s by his belly, teasing him.

He presses a kiss to the inside of his good leg, a kiss to his hip. He’s too gentle, just like always, even as House is gagged. He pulls him up by his hips just enough to lean in and lick his rim.

The sounds that come from House’s lack of speech are _exquisite_.


End file.
